


Severa's Shopping Spree (Fire Emblem Awakening:TG/Twinning)

by MirageSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Brainwashing, Feminization, Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Severa's Shopping Spree (Fire Emblem Awakening:TG/Twinning)

Severa’s Shopping Spree ( FE Awakening Tg)

Severa was sulking about the base camp. At first she had her father Robin wrapped around her finger so she could buy anything she wanted. Eventually he wisened up, and now she had to pay for anything she wanted with her own money. How was she supposed to buy dresses and makeup on a soldier’s salary? She thought for a while on how she would convince Robin to start buying stuff for her again. After a while she came on a possible solution; she found a book that had details on potions she could use. The one she really liked was one that left whoever drank it in a trance state, and then could be influenced with triggers. Severa gathered the necessary ingredients and made the potion; afterwards she mixed it into a drink so it would be easy to get Robin to drink it.

Severa invited her father over to a quiet place so she could easily program him in the trance state without interruption. It didn’t take long for her father to make it there where he immediately found his daughter up close to him. “Hey daddy, I got a nice refreshing drink for you.” She battered her eyes at him doing all she could to make him think she was just trying to butter him up.” Robin knew she was up to something, but he didn’t have any idea of what she was really trying to do. “Thanks Severa, but I’m still not buying you that dress you said you really needed.” Severa gave a big cat smile as she saw her father down the drink. Quickly after she saw that the first part of her plan had worked as Robin fell into a trance like state. Severa didn’t take any time to engrave in her father that he wouldn’t have any problems buying Severa anything she wanted.

Now that she did that, Severa decided to celebrate with a big shopping spree. She wondered if she should invite her younger sister Morgan with her, but Morgan probably wouldn’t be too interested. Severa guessed it would be best to just be her and her father which gave her an idea… Since she had come from the future that meant her father in the present was actually about the same age as her. She may not be able to bring her younger sister, but she could possibly bring a twin sister to her shopping spree. Severa quickly got to work programming her personality and interests into her father. When she snapped her finger the changes would kick in, though for now she had it so it would gradually happen so as to make sure everything went well. She could always change it later when he was more used to it. She also made sure he wouldn’t really remember what happened when he was being affected by the trigger.

Severa snapped her finger and Robin slowly woke up feeling groggy from the potion. ‘Hey dad, I heard that you needed to go out and buy some supplies in the nearby village, so how about I tag along.” Robin still hadn’t completely woken up so he saw no problem with his daughter coming along. Severa took advantage of the fact that her father was still groggy, and told him that his hair was messy so she would fix it. It would also give her a chance to make sure that effects kicked in by the time they made it to the village. She happily got to work brushing her father’s hair. There wasn’t much she could do to it right now, but she was able to brush it into a pretty feminine style. Having finished that, Severa grabbed her father’s hand rushing him out to go shopping.

For about the first hour they went around buying mostly stuff they actually needed. Severa had to settle at first for getting the occasional cheap thing, and she couldn’t spend too long looking around. She made sure to stall her father as much as she could while also trying to draw as much of his attention to the girly things she was buying to try and speed up the process. She settled on the best way of moving the process along which was constantly asking for his opinion on whatever makeup, dress, or jewelry she was looking at. The effects of the hypnosis meant that he was too busy focusing on the object to remember how much time she was wasting She could already tell it was starting to work as she noticed some changes in how her father was acting. He was quite a bit more short-tempered now, though when he got angry it was in a more bratty kind of way than normal. Severa was glad knowing that the potion was definitely working like she expected as Robin now inherited his daughters temperament. 

Severa decided it was about time to finally start bringing her father into the shopping part so he wouldn’t be left out. She brought her father to a place with a lot of makeup where she sprung her trap ‘Daddy, I think that all those battles are really starting to take a toll on your face! You have like so many little scars on them, but don’t worry I can take care of them. Just a little foundation will cover them up nicely and no one will even notice.” Between the hypnosis and Severa’s reassurance that no one would be able to tell he was wearing makeup, Robin found himself conceding. Severa gleefully got to work applying a reasonable amount of foundation to her father’s face. She had to work her way up to the more visible stuff, but there was a lot of makeup around them to use. She went around buying makeup, and finding some way to convince her father to let her use it on him. Some light lipgloss for his chapped lips, flowery perfume to cover the smell of dirt and crime from battles and she convinced him that some mascara would prevent his eyelashes from poking his eyes.

His growing desire and obsession for makeup was getting close, but it wasn’t there yet. She had to get a bit creative for getting the eye shadow and blush onto him. “I really like this blush, but I don’t know how much I should put on. Hey! Since you and I have the same skin tone how about I test it out on you. It would really help me plus I could take it off in an instance so you don’t have to worry about that.” Robin was hesitant at first, but it would make his daughter happy, and she said she could remove it quickly. Plus he couldn’t dismiss the thought that it would really brighten up his face. He gave in and let his daughter lightly dust his cheeks giving his cute rosy cheeks. Severa had to act fast to keep Robin distracted so he wouldn’t have her remove the blush. “You know this eye shadow feels a bit weird do you think you could apply it so you can tell me if something feels off.” Severa gave her father a puppy dog look that had him in the palm of her hand in an instant. She had him apply it himself because she thought it would really further the hypnosis effects. Her plan worked perfectly as Robin was too busy applying the eye shadow to remember that he was even wearing blush in the first place.

There was a lot left to do, but there was only so much time for it. She was going to have to take a risk for things to work the way she wanted. She dragged her father off to show him how he looked in a mirror. It was a big gamble on whether or not it would affect him enough. Robin looked deeply into his made up reflection while a whirlwind of new thoughts flooded into his mind. He thought that something was off, but he couldn’t fully tell himself that this wasn’t normal. He was too distracted with the mirror to notice his daughter sneakily putting a tube of red lipstick right next to him. He soon saw the lipstick and picked it up debating to himself if he should apply it. On one hand Robin knew something about it might be weird since he has never worn lipstick plus it was a lot more noticeable than the other makeup. On the other hand it was a really pretty color and matched his hair color. He couldn’t get rid of the thoughts that told him that his face felt a bit plain without some lipstick. Robin gave in and applied the lipstick thinking to himself that it felt really good to him. When he was done he wasn’t thinking about if it was normal to wear lipstick, but instead what color he should get for the next one.

After he was done with that, Robin saw that Severa had started putting red nail polish on his toes while he was distracted. At first he thought he should stop her, but she was almost done anyway and they were still drying so he couldn’t move. When she was done painting his toenails he decided that since he had time to kill till they finished drying and since his toenails were already painted that he might as well paint his nails. Severa had a big grin on her face while she watched her father paint his nails a pretty red color. She decided to spend the time gossiping with her father and giving him tips on what makeup to use and how to apply it. When Robin’s nails finished drying Severa looked over her work. Between the feminine haircut and the makeup it was easy to mistake him for a girl which meant she could move on to getting him to change into girls clothes. She could also tell he had completely gained her love for makeup, and quite a bit for dresses and jewelry. He also now possesed a good number of her personality traits.

Severa took her father out to the next stop so she could begin replacing his clothing. She decided it would be best to start with some undergarments and started buying a couple. She ended giving a red lacy pair of panties with a matching bra to her father. He happily accepted the lingerie and quickly replaced his old underwear with it. Severa took the old underwear and threw it away since her father didn’t need it. She wondered if he needed any of his old underwear since no one would be able to tell he was wearing lingerie. She decided she would cross that bridge when it came, and continued the father-daughter shopping spree. She was happy that she was at the best part of the trip now that there were going to shop for dresses and shoes. Along the way she taught her father how to sway his hips when he walked like she did.

When Robin got to the next destination with his daughter he saw quite a lot of dresses. He noticed that Severa had a glint in her eye as she looked at the possible dresses and shoes that she could buy. Robin himself couldn’t deny that the sight gave him an odd good feeling that he never felt before. Severa wasted no time to get started shopping and very quickly amassed a huge pile of clothes. Even with Severa giving Robin a small amount of the dresses and shoes she was grabbing, he still found himself being overwhelmed by their numbers. With each dress or pair of heels he tried on, he felt himself enjoying it more and more. At first he just tried them on and gave a quick look, but now he was doing twirls and cute poses while also showing off each outfit to his daughter who couldn’t be happier with what she was seeing.

Robin started shopping alongside his daughter for clothes, but her competitive nature began to flood his mind. They eventually separated from each other to go see who could find the cutest dresses to wear. He also found himself in a bunch of other competitions such as who looked the best in a outfit, and who could make the cutest poses. They even competed over which one of them could walk normally in the highest pair of heels. When they had finished shopping there, Robin had changed into a cute little black dress with matching heels. He got rid of his old drab robe now that he had something much better. Both him and his daughter were carrying huge amounts of clothing, and makeup. Some of it he bought for himself, but quite a bit came from his daughter who felt bad since she won most of the competitions because of the advantage of actually being a girl. Plus as much as she was enjoying having playful arguments with her father they still had to focus on the final part of the trip.

To finish up the shopping spree, Severa took Robin out to go buy some jewelry. She spent the time shopping to teach him what tips about clothing and makeup she hadn’t already. She also made sure that he knew all he needed to about how to behave like a teenage girl. Severa was very proud of her work as her father was now practically indistinguishable from her, a bratty, fiery, shopaholic, girly girl. As for Robin he very much enjoyed the shopping spree since he got tons of cute dresses and makeup. He also got to spend a lot of time with his daughter, and they had a lot of fun together. He also felt like he understood her a lot more now. His only complaint was that he had to pay for most of it, he would definitely need to find someone else to pay for it at times. Maybe he could find a boy with some money and flirt with him, then they wouldn’t have to worry about money. Having got all they wanted, the two of them headed back to base where Severa put him to sleep, got him dressed like normal and snapped him out of it.

(A couple days later.)

Severa was glad that the potion worked perfectly, when she took her father out for the trance, all he remembered was that he had a fun time shopping with his daughter. The one thing she did not expect was the potion had a couple of more after effects than she thought it would. The being more tolerant of his daughters shopping habits was intentional, but he ended up keeping quite a bit of his daughter’s personality and traits. It did work in her favor as they got along a lot better now. Robin knew that some things about his daughter used to annoy him, but now he thought they were pretty understandable and normal. At the least Severa didn’t have to worry about being able to use her father’s money to buy whatever she wanted plus with the snap of a finger she had someone to shop with. The only problem was that if she wasn’t careful she wouldn’t be able to use his money to buy dresses and makeup for herself, since at this rate he might use it all up buying them for himself.


End file.
